A combine harvester refers to an agricultural machine which harvests, threshes, and sorts grains, such as rice, barely, wheat, feed crop seeds, etc., while driving farmland.
The combine harvester harvests the grains, stores the grains in a tank or a bag, and moves the grains to a drying room.
There are various types of combine harvesters, which may be roughly divided into a head-feed combine harvester and an ordinary combine harvester. The head-feed combine harvester inserts and threshes only ears into a threshing unit while holding a lower part of a cut crop stem mechanically and moving the part in parallel with an axis of a threshing cylinder. The combine harvesters other than the head-feed combine harvester are the ordinary combine harvester.
In a threshing operation of a combine harvester, exhaust heat is generated due to an operation of an engine. The conventional combine harvester discharges the exhaust heat through an exhaust port. In case of a combine harvester having a drying system, the combine harvester consumes extra energy to dry grains since the drying system requires separate power.